


Golden steps

by green_lizard7



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Dancer Dongmyeong, Dongmyeon's outfit lives in Giwook's mind rent free, Dongmyeong is the Sun's secret son, Giwook and Dongmyeong being wipped for each other, Giwook is a cute little servant, It's in mine too, LOVE YA JAS, M/M, Royal guard Jin Yonghoon, Secret Santa, Servant Lee Giwook | Cya, Yonghoon is proud, royal au, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lizard7/pseuds/green_lizard7
Summary: Dongmyeong can enthrall everyone once he starts dancing, but even a simple smile can capture anybody's heart.Giwook knows it too well.The two have been friends for years, but will their friendship grow into something more?In which Giwook, a lowly servant, crosses path with the golden, dancing star of the palace, finding in him not only his best friend, but something else as well.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya & Son Dongmyeong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Golden steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softshocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is my present for Jas!~
> 
> Jas, I hope you'll like it!!! çwç Thank you for becoming my friend, let's spend a lot of time together from now, I'm very grateful I could know you!
> 
> Love yaaaaa uwu

His dancing had the same consistency of a dream: fluid, out of this earthly dimension.

The music and his skillful dance moves seemed to bring the observant and admiring little servant between reality and fiction, a bubble in which Giwook couldn’t do anything but exist.

It wasn’t the first time he saw Dongmyeong delight the court with his exquisite performances, but whenever the dancer brought himself on the spotlight, time suddenly stopped itself and all eyes were fixed on his bright smile, a gorgeous smile that never faltered during the whole show, capturing the attention and the hearts of all people watching in the great hall, from rich nobles to low-borns. The upbeat rhythm kept him on his tiptoes, breath short but always in check. Everything about him and the dance was perfect. His blonde locks, with red acacia’s petals woven into his hair, following the gracious turns of his head. His eyes, glowing and adorned by a glittery powder, landing on each face, be it a stranger or a friend, and igniting a spark in their hearts. His smile, his lips. The way the golden, crystal body chain hanging over his bare arms and chest made a small jingle with every movement he made. His sun kissed skin, hit by the last rays of the golden hour and shining under droplets of sweat. The loose, white linen sirwal, embroidered in gold, flowing smoothly with each step. Dongmyeong was not only an incredible natural beauty, but also a talented and brilliant dancer. Giwook couldn’t really understand how he could do such a turn once he advanced under the crowd’s gaze, mustering an undeniable charisma and exuding such sensuality. Like the first time seeing him, he felt himself holding his breath as they made eye contact, the blonde managing to mouth “See you later” and winking, before returning to the rest of those present. Right there, Giwook stopped in his tracks, a soft smile on his features as he recalled his first encounter with the dancer, finding himself surprised at how five years already passed by. Reminiscing about the past, the servant went back to his tasks, feeling himself eager to see the dancer soon.

He had to wait until late at night, but he would have waited even more if that meant spending his time with him.

* * *

It was a late summer evening when he met him. Back then Giwook was more closed up, valuing his free time so much that he barely spent it with people his age when he wasn’t running errands for the elite guard. The only person he felt familiar with and that he considered his friend was the elite guard’s son, who recently became part of the royal guard. 

Yonghoon, even if a commoner, shone since he was a child: skilled with blades, he had also an extremely appealing and hardworking personality, thanks to which people easily recognized his merits and successes and allowed him to be promoted to such a high position in the palace. The older, much to the rest of the servants' wonder, always managed to bring the younger to come out of his shell, leading to outbursts of giggles or threats depending on what he was doing. Nothing made the guard happier than spending time with him, and Giwook, although sometimes annoyed by his liveliness, felt the same. When they were younger, Yonghoon loved to sing together with the servant, who was an amazing musician, creating magic as soon as his slender fingers plucked the strings of his lute. But as years flew by, they had less and less opportunities to come together and sing, until Giwook decided to sneak out and meet him in the royal gardens during the long summer nights: and so their voices and music melted in the darkness, a gentle harmony heard anywhere in the palace, from the dark and deserted hallways to the royal chambers, where the nobles slowly were lulled to sleep by the melody. Giwook felt his life couldn’t get any better next to Yonghoon, but then Dongmyeong abruptly showed up, bringing to his world new shades and a whole new set of colours with which he could paint his days at the palace.

The sun was setting down, the cloudy sky turning into a bright apricot orange, and a cool summer breeze slightly shaking the newborn buds of the red chrysanthemums Giwook was taking care of. 

“Giwook!” yelled Yonghoon, approaching the servant with a timid looking boy beside him. The blonde stranger was around his height, big brown eyes fixed sweetly on his gaze and the most delicate and enchanting smile on his lips. 

“Hello, my name is Dongmyeong. I’m the new dancer at the court, so please, take good care of me!” exclaimed the tan boy, wiggling his shoulders and tilting his head with the most excited expression, reminding Giwook of a puppy he used to play with as a child and that he loved dearly. A small smile appeared on his features, leaving Yonghoon quite impressed at his reaction. 

Indeed, the little servant couldn’t help himself: as soon as he made eye contact with the stranger, a strange feeling arose from his stomach, a mixture of nervousness and warmth that took him by surprise and that caused quite a turmoil inside him, provoking a fight or flight response he barely kept under control. And so he stood still, stiffened muscles and breath caught in his throat, feeling cornered like a wild animal during a hunt. However, all negative emotions were lifted, morning mist dissipating as the rising sun clears the sky, once Dongmyeong shone in front of him with the brightest smile. 

“At your service” replied Giwook, reciprocating the smile. 

Right there, Yonghoon meddled in, ruffling the boys’ hair and laughing. “Look at you two, already becoming best of friends! I’m so proud of you Giwook!” the oldest blurted out, throwing himself at the servant and hugging him tightly, much to the other dismay, but before he could begin nagging about it, the royal guard broke off the hug and took Dongmyeong’s hand. 

“I was ordered to briefly show him around, you can get his new chamber ready for tonight. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to spend together. So, see you later Giwookie!”

And with that they left, leaving a dumbfounded Giwook to finish his watering duties.

* * *

Years flew past, but their bond seemed to strengthen with the passing time. Although the three boys were very diligent in their tasks, having little to no time to spend together, somehow they always managed to catch up with each other, chatting the night away. And one afternoon, when both Giwook and Dongmyeong found themselves free from any kind of obligations related to their position, the servant discovered something that made his heart flutter even more. 

Dongmyeong was lying on Giwook’s bed, admiring for the first time his friend’s room, when he suddenly jumped to his feet, his mouth open and eyes shining with excitement.  Giwook slowly followed him with his gaze, puzzled by his reaction, until he found out what made the blonde so thrilled.

“You never told me you had a lute!” shouted out the dancer, while taking his hands and jumping on the spot, making Giwook laugh.

“We always talked about music and you never told me!” “It never really came into our discussions though” “What a liar!” blurted Dongmyeong, stomping on his feet and whining like a kid. Founding that display of childishness very amusing, the servant couldn't help but chuckle, something that took off his mind from the sudden panic he felt when the other grabbed his sweaty palms. 

It wasn’t a secret to his heart that, by then, something was up. Not knowing how to describe that nameless feeling, he tried to suppress it, until he came to terms with it and accepted it, still unsure on how to call it. That didn’t mean he was able to openly talk or even think about it. He still put it aside, in a corner, so that it couldn’t really get to him. However, Yonghoon, as the perceptive person he was, one day confronted him on his weird behaviour, and as the extremely stubborn person he also was, found out about it. 

Strangely enough, the older gave him the most tender look, before softly muttering: “I think you fell in love, Giwookie”.

Stuck by the realization, the servant gasped at him in bewilderment, while trying to grasp his mind around it. For a while he kept silent, Yonghoon simply keeping him company and gazing at him with such affection that the royal guard could feel his heart combust in an explosion of joy. He knew that the younger was troubled by something. What he wasn’t really sure about, though, was that his intuition on what was troubling him was right.

“So...” when Giwook finally spoke up, there was a hint of curiosity and interest in his voice “Can you tell more about this… feeling?”

“Giwook?” Dongmyeong’s voice felt like a breath of fresh air after a deep dive. 

Suddenly returning to his senses, the servant found his friend shaking his hand in front of his face, hoping to bring him back to the matter.

“You were ignoring me!” the blonde whined, throwing another little tantrum.

“I’m sorry… What were you saying? I promise I’ll be listening now” Giwook bashfully muttered, avoiding his disapproving frown.

“Oh, you better! I was asking you if you could play for me. I feel like this is the least you can do to repay me after you deliberately kept this fundamental information hidden to a royal dancer” he asserted, a glint of mischief in his intense gaze, completely fixed on the servant. 

The boy was completely taken aback by the blonde’s request but, at the same time, he was waiting for this moment to come with much anticipation. Late at night, while plucking gently the strings of his lute, Giwook often daydreamed about playing it and watching Dongmyeong dancing elegantly, his eyes closed, to the melody he was creating. With a satisfied smirk, he reached for his dear instrument, before sitting on the edge of his bed and beginning to play. 

At first, Dongmyeong stood still, listening attentively to the notes that were floating graciously in the room, his only movement the tapping of his delicate and long fingers on his thigh. Then, he began to slowly swing his head to the rhythm, until he did something that surprised the servant, who was silently stealing glances at him, heart on his sleeve and strong emotions on the tip of those fingers that were crafting the melody only for him.

Giwook was expecting the dancer to dance, but what he wasn’t really ready for was to hear his voice instead.

Dongmyeong had a clear, sweet tone. It felt like spring: it was just perfect, as perfect as him. It brought the servant back to his first times with music, igniting forcefully a spark that dulled itself at times, but nevertheless a steady and bright flame in his heart. However, as soon as he heard his sweet and angelic voice, Giwook felt his chest burning up, cheeks violently turning red, his heartbeat picking up the pace. Between the two emerged a symbiotic relationship, a mutable yet powerful harmony that brought them into an unexpected, enchanted momentum. And so time flew by, silent, until the last rays of sunshine left the room. Once they stopped, both searched for the other’s gaze, then smiled, feeling fulfilled by that incredible exchange. There was something new lingering between them. Giwook was ready to speak up, but before he could even say a word, Dongmyeong jumped to his feet, thanking him for the afternoon and swiftly returning to his chambers, leaving a last glance, filled with unspoken words and emotions, to the servant.

Since then, Giwook started to feel like he was walking on thin ice. A part of him wanted desperately to run to Dongmyeong and profess his feelings, while another part of him was extremely lost and confused as to what to do. Between the two choices, he then decided to let things take their course. He wasn’t feeling like rushing and so he kept quiet, thinking it may have been the best decision.

What he somehow failed to catch was the gleam in Dongmyeong’s eyes when they were together, how he deliberately tried to be as close as possible to him, how gentle sighs left his soft-looking lips whenever he rested his head on his lap, how his gaze lingered on his features longer and with a not so hidden desire. Dongmyeong knew that there was something in the air between them, and he was ready to seize the opportunity, once the time called for it. 

* * *

It was midnight. Giwook was softly humming a slow melody, strumming his lute, when someone knocked lightly on the wooden door. He didn’t even raise his head, hanging low, as he knew who was sliding in, soundless steps.

“Finally, I am so tired!” exhaled Dongmyeong, letting himself fall onto his friend’s bed, before standing straight up and looking at the servant with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. “You didn’t even spare me a glance”.

Hearing his words, tinted with a mysterious urge, the servant couldn't help but to look up, only to feel his heart almost stopping at the sight. The dancer didn’t change into more comfortable clothes like he always used to, but directly kept his dance outfit on. Trying not to stare at his abs, Giwook nonchalantly returned plucking some strings, until he felt Dongmyeong’s warm breath grazing his neck, his voice only a low whisper. “Would you pay some attention to me?”.

After having carefully placed his instrument on the floor on its usual spot, Giwook then turned his bashful eyes on the blonde, who had his intense gaze fixed on him. His right elbow resting on his raised knee, the dancer had a serious look on his face as he kept on examining the boy in front of him. Golden skin shining under the moonlight, he reminded Giwook one of those countless portraits kept in the palace, hanging along the inner halls, seen only by the working staff and the nobles who were sporadically summoned by the royals. Dongmyeong always had this charming aura around him, as if he was the mortal child of the Sun, graced and blessed by the Heavens to bring joy to the human world. He would wear that bright smile of his whenever in presence of the servant, but not in that specific moment. His mind was racing, chest aching from a longing and a craving he couldn’t satisfy on his own. How he wished he could be able to caress his porcelain skin, indulge in those sweet, sweet eyes and just forget about everything else…

Dongmyeong started crawling towards Giwook, steadily but slowly, until he settled himself between his legs. The servant subconsciously held his breath, only to gradually exhale once the dancer gently cupped his face between his slender fingers. Moving on their own, Giwook’s hands found their place on the warm, bare skin on Dongmyeong’s waist, who let out a shaky sigh at the contact. As the blonde, on his knees, was towering on the other with his, slightly parted, full lips, Giwook was looking up at him with stars and adoration in his gaze, mouth completely sealed. Delicately, he got closer to him, eventually stopping when he could barely brush his lips, golden locks tickling Giwook’s cheeks. The servant’s grip on his waist tightened, as he felt a sudden flush and vertigo enveloping his body, followed by a throbbing pain that shook him to the core. The two remained in that position, hanging on by a thin thread, hearts beating faster and uneven breath, for a few more seconds, until Dongmyeong put his hand on Giwook’s nape, hungrily crushing their lips together. It was a passionate kiss, one that candidly expressed the burning desire deeply rooted inside both of them. Briefly, they broke it, fervently staring at each other, before locking their mouths together once again. Taking their sweet time, the boys melted into the intoxicating feeling. Giwook couldn’t understand why, but the fragrant scent of honey and its syrupy flavour overwhelmed his senses, nulling every inch of opposition to what was happening and leaving him completely exposed to Dongmyeong’s touch. As they indulged in the moment, the blonde began rubbing his body on the other’s. Responding to the motion, the servant let out a little moan, which made the dancer giggle softly, before he followed, with the tip of his tongue, the shape of his lips. Lying down on the mattress with Dongmyeong’s body pressed against his, he looked into the boy’s brown eyes, finding in them the tacit words he always wanted to say to him. After leaving one last kiss on Giwook’s lips, Dongmyeong rested his head on the servant’s chest, closing his eyelids and listening to his racing heart. 

“You know, I thought I couldn't do it. Each time I saw you… I just wanted to hold you near me, I just wanted to be with you like this, but I was afraid you would reject me” he whispered, curling up while shivering. Giwook noticed, so in a caring gesture he took the light blanket at the side of the bed and enveloped him with it. 

“But now” a newfound smile appeared on his radious features, as he reached for the servant’s face and tenderly caressed his cheek “Words can’t describe the joy I’m feeling”.

Taking comfort from each other’s presence, time flew by as the moon travelled, across her dark, starry ocean, towards her well deserved rest. Daylight approaching, Dongmyeong finally left Giwook’s tight embrace and headed towards the door. When he saw the dancer leaving, the servant felt the sudden urge to stop him, so he stumbled on his feet and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug. The blonde gasped at the sudden gesture, just to chuckle quietly and reciprocate it, cherishing that little action that somehow meant everything to him.

“I love you” he confessed, a genuine statement that put an end to all of Giwook’s stupid assumptions. “I really do”.

“I love you too… I didn’t know it was love, but I fell for it, I fell for you in a heartbeat. I just wanted to let you know before you left”.

“It’s not like I’m leaving you for good. I didn’t know you were the clingy type!” joked Dongmyeong, smirking while breaking off the hug.

“Said you! You are the clingiest between us” blurted Giwook, disbelief in his eyes. Shutting him up with a sweet goodnight kiss, he then proceeded to swiftly push him out of the room, in the empty hallway. 

“Time for you to sleep, I don’t want to hear you complaining about not getting enough rest”.

“Fair point, beautiful. I’ll get going then” whispered the dancer, not before mouthing silently another “I love you” and vanishing in the last shadows of the dying moonlight.

Then, as the night bid farewell for the sun to rise, Giwook laid in bed, a content expression on his face. Wallowing into the faint, lingering scent of his sweetheart on his sheets, he started to drift off, just as the day started to peep from his dreams.

And so the timid sunshine delicately kissed him, deep in his slumber, like his sun kissed him, filling him with his love and leaving him, a quiet and lowly servant, tied to his sunny, royal golden dancer.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you all enjoyed it friends!!! ;w;
> 
> Feel free to comment and like, don't be shy! 
> 
> Have a happy new year, let's make 2021 a great year, for us and Onewe!
> 
> Bye bye ~


End file.
